Part Three Ringing out Joy
by jkkitty1
Summary: The wedding is over and now it's time for time along. Too bad Thrush doesn't agree. A special thanks to yelizaveta52 who offer her suggestions, time and talent to beta this for me.


Napoleon and Josephina Solo stepped off the UNCLE Jet in the Cannes holding hands and talking softly. They were looking forward to enjoying the 12 hours of sunshine. Each day during the summer was warm with a Mediterranean breeze that kept their evenings comfortably cool. Jo's hair was blowing softly in the wind while Napoleon's uncontrolled lock of hair moved slowly across his forehead.

They were followed by his security team led by Brian Scott. Because of Napoleon's position of Section 1 Number 1 the jet was considered the safest way to ensure that Thrush would have a smaller chance of discovering their whereabouts.

The couple took to heart Angelique's warning as she had kissed Napoleon at the wedding she had whispered in his ear that Thrush would try kidnapping the couple on their honeymoon. As she walked away she had called over her shoulder, "That my wedding gift to you and Jo."

A car was waiting to whisk them away to the Villa Illya had rented as a wedding gift. As they drove along, they enjoyed the scenery and each other. Holding hands and gently kissing.

"What happened to 'we have to keep a low profile in front of the troops'" Jo teased as they came up for breath.

"It's great being the boss, isn't it." Napoleon said as he kissed her again. To the chuckles of the men protecting them.

They arrived at a split level villa situated back and up from a main road. The car entered a secure parking place inside the building. The sun terrace was equipped with lounge furniture, outdoor dining furniture, a BBQ and sun loungers. The outdoor pool was inviting and private. The panoramic view from the terrace was a look at the clear blue water of the sea that was dotted with boats.

Napoleon placed his arms around Jo's waist. "Happy?" he asked kissing her ear.

"You are here and we are finally married. Very happy. The view is beautiful."" Jo answered turning to face him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It certainly is," he was looking at her leaning in to kiss her.

"I am talking about the view from the terrace, you blockhead." She laughed pushing his head up and toward the sea.

"Yes that too, but

I 'd rather look at you," he kissed her again then jerked up his head realizing what she had called him. "Hey, only your brother gets to call me a blockhead."

"Well as your wife I now claim the right also."

After spending some time looking at both each other and nature, Jo smirked. "You know there is one room you have not shown me yet." She had a gleam in her eye that left no doubt what she was suggesting.

"Well Mrs. Solo, let me show it to you." With that he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

/

After a leisurely afternoon in bed exploring each other, they dressed to explore Cannes.

Concern about burning, Jo wore a black pair of shorts, a tied midriff shirt, sandals, sunglasses and wide brim straw hat. While Napoleon was in a white pair of shorts, and tee shirt, sandals, sunglasses, and a Panama hat.

After looking in the mirror as the combed their hair, they broke out in laughter.

"Nothing like shouting out tourist," Napoleon nodded toward their images.

Sighing Jo turned to look at him. "For once we can just be tourists and enjoy what is in front of us instead of fighting our way through it."

Taking his gun out of his suitcase, he tucked into the back of into the back of his waistband and covering it with his shirt, he handed Jo hers. "Unfortunately, we still need some safety precautions."

"First where to you expect me to put this. There are not many places to hide it with this outfit. Secondly, I doubt that Thrush knows we are here. Do you really think this is necessary?" Jo complained **.**

Handing Jo a large straw bag, he said. "Darling Josephina. We made it this far and I do not intend to take chances with your life. I think the bag will hide it nicely."

Giving him a dirty look, she checked the gun before dropping it in the bag. Then reached into her suitcase grabbing one of her throwing knives dropping that in also. "If I have to carry the gun I am taking my knife also." She added when Napoleon raised a questioning eyebrow making him burst out laughing.

Offering her his arm, they left for the twenty minutes walk to Rue d'Antibes. Their security following them without seeming to.

/

The Rue d' Antibes ran parallel to the beach with it's swaying palm trees, white sand and eager sunbathers. The street itself was surrounded by buildings that were usually around four stories high. Most of the lower level had stores as occupancies and apartments were offered above. Many of the balconies were occupied by people of all ages dressed in colorful outfits waving and calling _bonjour_ to those walking passed.

The lower level stores catered to every eclectic taste and every budget offering a countless number of beautiful shops: perfumeries, jewelers, florists, fashion boutiques, confectionery, tea rooms, beauty institutes and interior design shop. The side streets offered small shops for those who wanted to shop or just stroll.

As they sauntered down the street, they were like children left out without direction. Kissing, laughing, and delighting in all that they could see, they didn't notice the concern of the security team around them. The team was becoming increasingly nervous with the narrow street that was overflowing with people that made it difficult to walk, much less get a car through if needed. Scotty, the lead agent, caught up to them and informed Napoleon of his concern suggesting they head back.

One look at the look of innocent enjoyment on Jo's face as she looked through the next store's window had Napoleon turning back toward Scotty.

"If you can convince her to go back then we will."

"That desperate to lose my head I'm not. Just try to keep her and yourself out of the thickest crowds, will you?"

After hours of shopping and just strolling, the group retired to their villa to get ready for supper.

This became their routine for the first week they were there. Going sightseeing during the morning, swimming and sunning at the villa in the afternoon, and then supper at one of the restaurants in the evening.

/

After the first week, they spending a few hours of enjoyment swimming and sunning in the pool. After a quick nap, Napoleon and Jo dressed for dinner. Jo wore a short deep blue sleeveless dress and sandals while Napoleon wore deep blue linen pants, and light blue polo shirt and sandals.

Once again, Jo accepted her gun from Napoleon with a frown. "I dislike this you know that do you not?"

"I know safety first. Now, come on, give me a kiss. After we return, I'll make it up to you." The wink he gave her had her laughing while placing the gun in her oversize bag.

"You do know that that promise will not always get you your way right."

"But I'll take what I can get. Come on you cute Russian, let's eat."

/

They headed to _Le Salon des Independants a_ Traditional French restaurant that served gourmet French and Mediterranean cuisine. It was located in the old part of town and very picturesque with it dark wood walls and Victorian hanging lamps.

Eating inside instead of outside as a compromise to security, they were escorted to their table for two while security sat together at a large table behind them. After being seated they were quickly given a glass of champagne along with a starter of pickles, olives, bread, country pate and a large salad as aperitifs. The homemade pate was one of the best either had ever tasted.

Soon they were trying many different dishes on the fixed menu starting with the second course being ravioli with a shot of vodka then continuing with potage (a thick potato soup today) finishing with the Pot au feu (a French beef stew).

While they ate, musical entertainment enlivened their meal. The owner, his wife and friend sing songs while playing their acoustic Spanish guitar Even the waiters paused serving to play instruments and sing many songs during the evening.

The two held hands while eating and listening to the entertainment, enjoying every moment of freedom from saving the world. Their security through ensured that the couple was not disturbed.

As the meal came to an end, the couple ordered Mousse au cocolat with _Château Lynch-Bages_ for dessert. Spending the time looking at each other and not actually paying attention to their surroundings, they were surprised as Napoleon went to take a sip of his drink when it was suddenly knocked out of his hand. Looking up they were surprised to see the security detail surrounding them.

"What the hell?" Napoleon demanded looking at Scotty.

"The waiter that brought the wine wasn't the one serving you all night, and after filling your glasses he took off out the side door."

Jo smelt the bottle and winced, "Poisoned?"

Scotty shrugged his shoulders, "Not sure but I think we should get you out of here sir. I'll have the wine tested."

The commotion drew the owner. "Is something wrong monsieur?" The concern evident in his voice.

"Everything is fine," Napoleon assured him. "No I was just reminded of the time. The food was _merveilleux. Merci."_

With that Napoleon stood dropped enough to cover the bill and a generous tip hurrying Jo to the car _._

/

The ride back to the villa was quiet. Napoleon held Jo against his chest while he lightly kissed her hair. He had never seen her so upset before. They often were targeted and almost killed.

"What is it my love?" He asked turning her face toward him.

"Will they ever stop trying to kill you?" Jo whispered.

"They know UNCLE will going into a tailspin for a few days until Illya can get it under control. Don't worry, my love, I have no intention of dying soon." He tilted her head further up kissing her lightly. "I'll be around to grow old with you."

She smiled running her hand through his hair. "I can't wait to see you with silver streaks, wrinkles and glasses."

"I absolutely refuse to allow that to happen." He kissed her deeply. "Unless you join me."

"Always."

The silence the way back to the villa was only filled with moans of happiness as they snuggled in the back seat.

/

The results came back from the wine positive for enough poison in that one drink that would have been sufficient to kill. So safety was now the order of the day.

Napoleon handing Jo her gun. "After the attempt in the restaurant we need to take some precautions." He said as she turned to give him a sour look.

It was later the following night when they went for a stroll down the _Promenade de la Croisette_. The _Promenade de la Croisette_ stretched along the shore of the Mediterranean Sea for about 2 km. It is perfect for an evening stroll with it's beautiful sandy beaches and turquoise waters on one side and the romantic lights of hotels and boutiques on the other.

As they strolled the _Promenade de la Croisette_ hand and hand, palm trees were waving on the waterfront. The beautiful clear blue water rolling onto the sandy beach. Most tourists had gone back to their hotel so the area was almost empty _._

With their security a little bit behind them, the two walked and talked about plans for the future.

"What type of place do you want to live in Jo?"

"What is wrong with your penthouse? I love it there."

"I wasn't sure you would want to stay there. We have extra rooms for when Aunt Amy visits and in case of additions to the family. When she deeded it to me, she hoped that there would be little feet running around to fill the rooms." Raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you suggesting we should think about having children? I have enough taking care of you and your behavior." Jo smiled teasingly.

"Ouch," He pouted. "I'm not that bad am I?"

They stopped and she gave him a small kiss. "I am only teasing."

"Well I mean. Neither of us are getting younger and if we want kids we would need to think about it soon. I always wanted to be a father but didn't believe it would happen so never mentioned it. But if you don't I understand. I mean we both need to want..." Napoleon was rambling but Jo kissed him again.

"It is okay, I do understand how you felt when you were in the field. Never knowing if you would still be there the next day. Of course I want children if we can have them. We will need to be checked over to make sure our past does not interfere with conception."

Sweeping her up in his arms, Napoleon twirled her around kissing her. "As soon as we get back?"

Before she could answer, a group of dune buggies heading right toward them. Before either could even pull their guns, Scotty and his men had the two of them covered with their bodies. A sudden blazing of guns from the buggies, was answered by the security detail.

The battle was over quickly with either the attackers on the ground or the rest escaping down the beach.

Only one of he security detail was injured while four of the attackers laid in the sand. Uncovering Napoleon and Jo and helping them up, Scotty headed toward the down men. The other agent had already checked the down men, found two dead and two others bleeding but alive.

"Thrush," he stated.

Collecting the rest of the equipment the down men had, Scotty tilted his head to show it to Napoleon.

"We'll call for clean up sir. Johnson and Kelly stay with these guys until they are retrieved. Mr. Solo we'll take you and Mrs. Solo back to the villa." The command in his voice invited no refusal.

Napoleon took issue with the command and said. "Don't forget who's in charge here, Mr. Scott. Take these men in and when they are ready to answer questions I wish to be informed and will attend the questioning."

With that Napoleon examined each man and their belongings. Inside one pocket Napoleon found a piece of paper with their names and location for that evening Standing he showed it to Jo before putting it in his pocket **.** Nothing else was found on the men to reveal their identification. Their fingerprints had been burnt off, and their clothing had no labels on them.

"Mr. Scott once we return to the villa, I wish to talk to you." Turning to head back to the car Napoleon turned back to the security team, "We'll be returning now."

/

After Scotty and the Newlyweds sat down in the living room with drinks, Napoleon said.

"How do they know where we're going to be? It seems they have knowledge in advance of what time and where we'll be? Any ideas Scotty?"

"Sir, I The villa is searched a number of times each day and jamming devices are working well. Not even long distance monitors should be able to penetrate the devices."

"I have an idea. I found this in one of the men's pocket. Someone is giving Thrush our location. This piece of paper proves they are not finding us by accident."

"Napoleon I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure what else we can do to keep you safe except have you stay in the villa or have the men replaced. But I've worked with these men for years and trust them entirely."

Jo began to speak when Napoleon grabbed her arm the look he gave her told her to calm down and let him think. He brushed his lips over her.

"I am not spending all my honeymoon in a building even if Napoleon can make it worthwhile," she mumbled under her breath but loud enough both men heard her.

Realizing how loud it had come out, she blushed sending Napoleon into laughter.

"We'll work something out. Change the way we do things a little. Perhaps we've become too predictable. However Scotty, I want an extra check made on your men. Let's make sure we don't have a red herring in the bunch." Napoleon ordered. "We will stay in well populated places and I'll allow you to check out the food as it is prepared. But I will not allow them to confine us to the villa."

Scotty hadn't expected that much of a concession, so was happy with what he received knowing full well, they would need to be on their toes for the next week.

/

Napoleon had attended the interrogation of the two Thrush agents but received no information. They had received their instructions from their section chief and cared out those orders.

Napoleon ordered them to be sent to UNCLE's prison, and talked to Illya who promised to do some checking on his end. With nothing more to go on, he returned to his bride.

/

In the afternoon a few days before they were to return to New York, the two were a tangle of sheets and limbs. Jo was still napping when Napoleon, who had woke up already, began peppering her arm then shoulder with kisses. Slowly he felt her waking up.

Leaning over her shoulder, he kissed her lips gently. She responded by opening her mouth and letting him take his time exploring it.

"I love you." She turned facing her husband .

"Same here." He gave her another kiss but noticed she looked sad. "What is it?"

"Nothing really just feel closed in. Sometimes I wish we could just disappear for a while and do what we want instead of having someone following us to keep us safe."

"How about roaming among the _Jardins de la croisette_ late tonigh _t?_ Very few people and the security can maintain a watch on us from further back We won't tell anyone our plans until we are ready to leave and then only Scotty. We'll be at the location before the rest will know."

A small smile turned at the corners of Jo's face, "That sounds wonderful. Now where were we?" She started to run her hand over his chest leading to another late afternoon of loving.

/

It was 2:30am when the newlyweds and their security team left for the _Jardins de la Croisette._ The breeze off the sea helped cool the heat of the day. The area itself was off the sea with palm trees and sandy beaches ideal for strolling arm and arm. The clear view allowed security to stay a little further back giving the impression that Jo and Napoleon were alone. The twoignore'd the security confident in their safety.

The palm trees were highlighted with multiple colored lights which reflected on the blue waters of the sea. The two laid on a blanket in the middle of different patches of the full bloom deep and lighter orange croissant.

"Are you ready to back to saving the world?" Jo asked.

"As long as you and Illya are by my side, I am. Besides..." that was as are far as Napoleon got before he heard running footsteps behind them. He grabbed Jo and rolled into a patch of croquettes to attempt to have some cover.

Looking for their security they saw all the men down except for one who just was pulling his gun up from Scotty back. "That looks like our team are down and a group of Thrushes are heading our way."

Napoleon pulled his gun while pushing Jo under him.

"Let me up," Jo whispered. "I can fight."

"Shh, they're heading this way."

Both were silent as the men began to run past the spot they were hiding until Jo started sneezing from the flowers surrounding them.

"Come out Solo or we'll pepper the site with bullets." A familiar voice yelled out.

"We're coming out Gomez," Napoleon helped Jo up with him.

"Hands behind your back," Gomez commanded.

As their arms pulled cruelly behind and handcuffed , Napoleon looked directly at the traitor. "How much did they pay you?"

"I've always been Thrush just deep undercover. Oh and the pay is more than you can imagine. Maybe UNCLE should decide to pay more."

Jo started to struggle as they clicked her cuffs close causing Gomez to shot her.

Napoleon got shot as he went after the man.

"Take them to the fort and make sure they're very comfortable for the rest of the night. Make sure you completely search them before they wake up. I'll be there after reporting in."

As the two were lifted into a van that appeared, Gomez went to report his success.

/

As Napoleon looked around the cell from his place where he was chained to a wall. He could see that Jo who was chained to the opposite wall.

"Open your eyes, Jo," Napoleon called.

"Stop yelling. I hear you."

"Are you okay?"

"Why not. I mean I am on my honeymoon, have been chased all over Cannes, almost poisoned, shot at, and hit with a Thrush sleeping dart. Now we are chained to a wall and the inside of my head feels like a marching band has taken over my brain cells. Where are we?" She said sarcastically.

" I overheard our captures saying something about being In a closed off section Fort Royal. Well at least we're in good company. Do you realize the Man in the Iron Mask was held here?" He offered.

Jo opened her mouth to make a smart comment back when she saw the grin on her husband's face. She started laughing softly at first then it raised in volume. Napoleon soon joined her.

"I'm so glad you find your situation funny." A deep voice sounded from the cell door where Gomez stood there surrounded by two bodyguards.

"I do find it funny that Thrush uses a half-baked agent to run this operation. First you try to kill us twice now you capture us. Did someone higher up slap your hands?" Napoleon stopped laughing long enough to ask.

The resounding slap echo through the cell as he was backhanded viciously across his mouth. The Thrush agent nodded to his bodyguards, who moved in and began to place solid blows into Napoleon's unprotected stomach. "I may need to keep you alive for their interrogators, but you don't have to be perfect condition."

"Leave him be, _ublyudok."_ Jo pulled at her chains shouting.

"You on the other hand, Thrush wants for some codes you have. So they told me to be as nice as you allow me to be. I would love to see what it is that Napoleon sees in you. SO DO NOT PUSH IT, JO."

"Jo stop and that's an order." Napoleon choked out.

Glaring at both men, she slumped against the wall swearing under her breath in Russian.

Later after everyone had left, Jo called out. "Napoleon are you with me?"

He lifted his head and smile at her. There was a trickle of blood from his split lip and a darkening bruise on his jaw. His one eye was beginning to swell closed. "I'm okay."

He could see the doubtful look she was giving him.

"Really, I'm trying to create a plan to get us out." He started coughing.

"Sure you are for a punching bag. Okay what did you come up with to get out of here?"

"Haven't come up with one yet?"

The cell was silent for a while. Both agents were looking over their situation. "I love you," Napoleon suddenly said.

"I love you too, but what's this about?" Jo was concerned why he brought it up now.

"If they use me to make you talk, you need to stay strong." He explained

"Right and same for you. Now did you find any way out of here. My wrists are starting to hurt. It has been a while since I been chained up by Thrush."

Shaking his head, he looked around once more.

The door opened with a crash against the wall as Gomez stormed into the cell. "Unchain them and feed them." The fury on the traitor's face made it plain something had changed.

Napoleon tilted his head toward the Thrush agent. "Something happen?"

"It seems someone from Central wants you two treated as guests until the interrogation team gets here. I don't care what they say. There will be two guards here with orders to take out your knees if you so much as head toward the door."

With that he turned to his men before leaving, "One wrong move, her knees first."

Three of the guards first released Jo's wrists, one stayed and aimed a rifle toward her head. "Don't try anything," the guard warned.

She glared at him while rubbing her wrist then watched as the other two headed toward Napoleon beginning to undo him.

As they released his first wrist, he hung by his second one unable to stand straight. The release of the second wrist, had him falling to the ground as his legs couldn't hold him up.

"NAPOLEON," Jo screamed heading toward him but was stopped when her guard pushed her against the cell wall.

"Stay there until we move back," he growled pushing the rifle into her head harder.

"I'm fine." Napoleon assured her.

After the men had moved to in front of the door, Jo hurried to Napoleon's side. He grinned at her as he hauled aching body upright then winced due to pain.

"How bad?" Brushing his cheek with her fingertips before placing her lips lightly on his.

"Nothing is broken. Maybe a few cracked ribs and a lot of bruises. Give me a few minutes and I'll be okay." He wrapped his arm around her.

/

They sat in silence that was broken when there was a knock on the cell door. One of the guards opened it to allow food trays to be brought in to the prisoners.

A young girl set the trays down in front of the two prisoners and whispered, "with compliments of a friend of your grim partner. Be ready when they take you out to transport you."

"Get away from them," one of the guarded pushed the girl toward the door causing her to fall on the cement floor.

Napoleon went to go to her aid when the guard put his rifle on his knee. "I wouldn't."

"Just let her be." Jo shouted.

"Just enjoy your dinner. Who knows when Central might give you food! You out!" The guard demanded turning toward the girl.

When the guard returned to the door, Jo snuggled up to Napoleon. "Who is your grim partner?" She whispered.

"The only person who ever called him that was Angelique." He whispered back.

"Stop that whispering now!" The guard ordered.

The meal was eaten in silence. After that, the two UNCLE agents laid down to sleep.

/

Early the next morning, the cell door opened and a group of men came in that we dressed differently than their guards.

"Central I assume?" Napoleon addressed them as he stood and helped Jo stand.

"Hands behind your back and turn around." The leader ordered.

The rifles pointed at them gave them no choice.

They were led out to the waiting van when a whistle was heard and they hit the ground. Rolling under the van, Napoleon covering Jo and listened to bullets being exchanged. Soon there was silence but the sound of boots crunching on the stone driveway broke the quiet

Scotty's voice was heard. "Mr and Mrs Solo it's safe to come out now."

Looking around as they were helped up, they could see their guards laying on the ground and Gomez being dragged from the building.

Leading the couple, Scotty walked up to the traitor and slammed his fist into the man's face.

"I trusted you, you bastard."

"Mr. Scott, enough." Napoleon grabbed his arm as he reached his security chief.

"Gomez, you'll find UNCLE is very unforgiving of agents who turn on them. Scotty have him taken to the local headquarters then transferred to New York. Illya will deal with him when he gets there." The grin the American gave the man had the prisoner start swearing and trying to get free of the men holding him.

"Come on sir, I'll get you two to medical and checked over." Scotty opened the car door.

"I don't need medical."

"Napoleon you and I will have medical check us out. Because there will be no more honeymoon activities if you do not." Jo threatened.

"None?"

"Nothing."

"Well Scotty what are you waiting for? Let's get to medical" Napoleon stepped quickly into the car.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Napoleon noticed a black car. Inside a platinum blonde wrapped in the mink, watching them.

"My grim partner's friend." Napoleon pointed.

"I should have known." Jo nodded to the woman.

The blonde left the car coming up to the Solo's car.

"Thank you Angiellique," Napoleon said stepping out of the car to stand by her.

"Couldn't let them ruin your honeymoon. Take car darling," she kissed his cheek.

A small nod from Napoleon as he returned to the car pulling away leaving their savior standing by the side of the road.

"I wonder what we will owe her this time." Jo asked.

"Only time will tell what it will cost me or UNCLE." The head of Section 1 said.

/

Later that night after a visit to medical, which wanted to keep Napoleon overnight but he refused they were safely back in the Villa. Late the night before they were to return to New York, they laid in the moonlight by the villa's private pool.

"The honeymoon wasn't too bad was it?"

After thinking she smiled motioning for him to come close to her. Whispering something into his ear, his grin grew larger as she spoke.

"I'm sorry the honeymoon wasn't what you deserve," Napoleon kissed Jo.

"I have no regrets. You are the only man I ever truly wanted and the wait only made me want you more. The honeymoon is just an extension of the lives we live. Besides I was able to see you in action."

With the moonlight shining down on them, Napoleon pulled the blanket over their heads and once more they shared their love.


End file.
